Mistral Gagnant
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Ron se promène, dix ans après la fin de la guerre, avec sa petite fille et il lui explique des choses [Songfic] [Défi personnel]


**Auteure :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Mistral Gagnant.

**Résumé :** Ron Weasley se promène avec sa petite fille, Harmony. Et il lui parle lentement.

**Disclaimer :** La chanson, « Mistral Gagnant » appartient à Renaud, tandis que Ron, Hermione, Harry et les autres (sauf Harmony) appartiennent à JKR.

**Genre :** Songfic, un peu triste.

**Note :** POV Ron.

* * *

_**Mistral Gagnant**_

* * *

__

_**A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi  
Et regarder les gens tant qu'y en a**_

Je tiens la main de ma petite fille, Harmony, et lève les yeux au ciel. Le temps est gris, le sol est mouillé, on sort juste après une averse. Ma petite fille, qui est rousse – la malédiction des Weasley a encore frappé et dieu sait à quel point ça énerve ma belle famille – rit et me regarde de ses grands yeux marrons. Les gens passent et me saluent, ma petite fille leur répond. Je suis un peu connu maintenant…

Maintenant…

_**Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort ou qui r'viendra  
En serrant dans ma main tes p'tits doigts**_

J'attrape la main de Harmony, qui m'a échappé et je lui parle, lentement. Elle a bien remarqué qu'à la maison, tout est différent. Alors je lui parle de sa naissance, de la joie de sa mère quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte et plus je parle, plus je remonte dans le temps et j'en viens à parler du passé, des années Poudlard. C'était le bon temps, dis-je. Ses doigts, si fins et petits, se resserre dans ma main, elle a senti que je suis malheureux. Je la serre dans mes bras et dépose un baiser sur sa douce chevelure.

_**Pis donner à bouffer à des pigeons idiots  
Leur filer des coups d' pieds pour de faux**_

Sur la place Harry Potter, construite il y a cinq ans, bien qu'il aurait été contre, des pigeons, stupides animaux, volent à la recherche de graines. Harmony court voir une dame qui en vend, avec, serré dans sa main, une noise. Harmony… Ma petite fille, mon joyau. Si elle s'appelle ainsi, c'est un hommage. Les trois premières lettres de son prénom sont aussi celle de mon meilleur ami, tandis que la dernière correspond à la dernière lettre du surnom du meilleur ami de ma femme. Harmony revient, avec des graines et elle les distribue et dès qu'un pigeon s'approche d'elle, elle fait mine de les chasser d'un coup de pied. Puis elle rit…

Elle rit…

_**Et entendre ton rire qui lézarde les murs  
Qui sait surtout guérir mes blessures**_

Son rire est la plus belle musique du monde. Il se répercute sur la place Harry Potter qui est si froide et si silencieuse et il fait vibrer les murs, donnant un peu de vie dans cette partie de Londres qui semble déserte et morte. Mais surtout, le rire de ma fille me guérit des douleurs de la guerre. Parce que j'ai perdu beaucoup de choses pendant ces années : mon innocence, ma candeur de gosse, mes amis… Et parfois je regrette, je pleure intérieurement, l'âme écorchée vive. Puis Harmony rit et je me dis que finalement je n'ai pas tout perdu. Alors je continue à marcher, ma main serrée sur cette menotte d'enfant. Mon enfant.

_**Te raconter un peu comment j'étais minot  
Les bonbecs fabuleux qu'on piquait chez l' marchand  
Car-en-sac et Minto, caramel à un franc  
Et les mistrals gagnants**_

Je lui dis que je faisais des bêtises, que je n'aimais pas étudier avec Tata Hermione, que Tonton Harry était drôle, qu'il me faisait rire. Elle m'écoute religieusement. Je trouve ça magique. Je lui raconte aussi les cadeaux de Harry et Hermione, des bonbons moldus, délicieux. Le magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges, les bonbons qu'ils avaient inventé, notamment ces bonbons qui transformaient notre souffle en un vent de joie…

_**A r'marcher sous la pluie cinq minutes avec toi  
Et regarder la vie tant qu'y en a**_

Une nouvelle averse se déclenche. Je sors le parapluie et elle se colle à moi, pour ne pas me perdre, sous la pluie. Moi, j'aime bien l'odeur de la terre mouillée. Et je regarde les arbres, ils sont verts, ils vivent. Ils ont bien de la chance… Alors je repense à tous ceux qui sont morts… Hermione, Harry, Malfoy, Zabini, Dean, Neville… A présent ils ont tous quelque chose qui leur aient décerné : la bibliothèque Hermione Granger, la place Harry Potter (sans oublier, la salle Harry Potter à Poudlard) le stade Dean Thomas, la serre ministérielle Neville Longdubat, l'institut de potions Draco Malfoy et l'hôpital Blaise Zabini. Et grâce à eux et aux lieux qui portent à présent leur nom, la vie continue…

_**  
Te raconter la Terre en te bouffant des yeux  
Te parler de ta mère un p'tit peu**_

-Dis papa, pourquoi les oiseaux ils ne parlent pas ?

Alors je lui dis tout. Je lui parle des oiseaux, des hommes, des plantes, de la magie, de la non-magie, du bien et du mal, du pouvoir, de Lord Voldemort, en éludant certains faits. Elle est trop jeune. Mais je lui parle aussi de l'amitié, de l'amour. De sa mère. On s'est mariés un an après la guerre, une fois que le deuil national fut levé. Mais on s'aimait tendrement, depuis longtemps. Elle est la seule à avoir échappé au massacre de son ancien Maître parmi les jeunes recrues. Il y avait trois espions. Deux sont morts. Elle non. Alors je l'ai soutenue, j'avais perdu mes deux meilleurs amis, je savais ce qu'elle ressentait.

_**Et sauter dans les flaques pour la faire râler  
Bousiller nos godasses et s' marrer**_

Harmony m'entraîne jusqu'à une flaque et saute dedans. Elle détrempe sa robe et elle me regarde avant de dire que…

-Maman va me gronder.

Puis elle saute à pieds joints dedans. Et je ris. Elle est mignonne et si coquine… J'entends déjà Pansy, qui va râler. Et c'est pas possible. Et elle a l'impression d'être la seule adulte. Et le protocole, et imagine si quelqu'un a vu la petite sauter dans une flaque. Et déjà que je suis mal vu dans sa famille… Mais elle finira par rire avec nous et on semblera heureux, même aujourd'hui… Dix ans déjà… Dix ans.

_**Et entendre ton rire comme on entend la mer  
S'arrêter, r'partir en arrière**_

En voyant l'heure, je regarde ma fille et lui que c'est l'heure de rentrer. Elle me regarde, sourit et me jette de l'eau à la figure. J'adore quand elle fait ça, je me dis « Serpentard, à la vie, à la mort ». Et elle se met à courir en direction de la maison, on habite en centre-ville.

_**A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi  
Et regarder le soleil qui s'en va**_

Et elle voit le soleil qui se couche alors elle m'entraîne vers un banc et me demande si le soleil il meurt, lui aussi. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je tente de contrôler ma voix pour dire que non, il ne fait que s'en aller, parce que la lune arrive et que c'est chacun son tour. Et on le regarde partir.

_**Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort et je m'en fous  
Te dire que les méchants c'est pas nous**_

Puis je lui reparle de tout mon passé, de cette paix qui a existé, qui a disparu pour revenir. Je lui dis aussi que je m'en fous. Parce qu'elle est là. Et que sans cette guerre, jamais je n'aurais eu le plaisir, le bonheur, la joie de contempler ses yeux marron et cette lueur d'innocence. Je lui dis que je l'aime, je lui dis qu'on est les gentils de l'histoire, que nous, on a rien à se reprocher. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle est trop jeune. Mais j'ai besoin de lui dire et de me faire pardonner de ce que j'ai fait.

_**Que si moi je suis barge, ce n'est que de tes yeux  
Car ils ont l'avantage d'être deux**_

Je lui dis que certains me disent fou. C'est vrai, je suis fou, complètement dingue. Elle me regarde, effrayée. J'ajoute que je ne suis dingue que d'elle. Elle est l'amour de ma vie et sa mère aussi. Je lui dis qu'on est plus fort quand on est deux. Et que c'est pour ça que j'aime ses yeux.

_**Et entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut  
Que s'envolent les cris des oiseaux**_

Et tu ris, encore et toujours, ma princesse. Les oiseaux, perturbés dans leur quiétude s'envolent en poussant des cris et ton rire les poursuis, tu es heureuse ma princesse.

_**Te raconter enfin qu'il faut aimer la vie  
Et l'aimer même si le temps est assassin  
Et emporte avec lui les rires des enfants  
Et les mistrals gagnants  
Et les mistrals gagnants**_

Puis je lui dis, enfin, que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue quoiqu'il arrive, malgré les pertes, malgré le malheur, parce qu'après la pluie, le beau temps. Aimer la vie malgré le temps qui passe, bien que les rires des enfants s'estompent un jour, aimer la vie jusqu'à la mort. Pourtant tout disparaît un jour, mais ça je ne lui dis pas…

Et j'ai encore le goût sucré de mes années adolescentes au fond de ma gorge. Et j'ai encore le goût sucré de ces bonbons inventés par mes frères morts. Je suis le seul rescapé de ma famille.

* * *

Un peu triste mais c'était un défi personnel pour moi, cette chanson me rappelant à ma mémoire des souvenirs impérissables...

Vous en pensez quoi ?

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
